One less problem without you
by aiadeffa
Summary: A new nurse, Kirsty, has arrived on AAU. She sure makes an impression on all of the staff, but not all of them are good. It's going to have a heck of a lot of Collette/Fletch scenes, so enjoy:) Features Kirsty from the 19/08/14 episode.
1. Introduction

''And erm, who's that?'' Harry asked, leaning on the side of the nurses station. Fletch rolled his eyes; without even looking up from the computer he knew Harry had his eyes on the new nurse.  
''That'll be Kirsty'' he said, reading some notes. Looking up from the computer, he saw Harry's puzzled face. ''C'mon, it's quite obvious you were looking at her?'' Harry laughed and walked off to flirt, as Collette snook up behind Fletch, making him jump. ''Seriously?'' he said. ''You scared me to death.''  
''Guilty conscious,'' Collette joked, half-heartedly. ''Anyway, where were you last night?'' she questioned. Guy had wanted a meeting with the two of them, and he took Fletch standing them up out on Collette.  
''Oh, er...'' He started, interrupted by an annoyed Collette.  
"Spit it out," she said, glaring at him.  
"Albies. But, before you start on me," he paused for a second, before nodding in the new nurse's direction. ''Meet Kirsty; we're no longer a man down!''  
Collette took a look at her, and back to Fletch. ''No, just no,'' she said, making Fletch look totally confused. ''You met a girl in Albies?'' she asked, and he nodded. ''So you gave her a job?'' he nodded again, then took it back.  
''Well no, there was more to it than that, she's been CV checked and everything, she's perfect for the job,''  
Collette rolled her eyes and folded her arms. ''I don't like her...'


	2. Don't lie to me

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I'm testing the waters I guess to see if people like my writing, and if I should continue, so if you want more, or even vaguely like/enjoy my writing, could you please review? The more reviews I get, the longer the chapters will get and also more frequent. Once again, if you have any ideas or requests, leave them in a review, as this isn't going to be a long story, I guess it's a one-shot, just sort of spread out over a few chapters because writers block.**

''And then I was like, this is ridiculous, I mean, you can't go to a party in trackies?'' Kirsty rambled. Harry looked at her, smiling slightly. ''Like, you've to make an effort at least? Right?'' She asked, looking over at an amazed Harry.  
''Yeah, yeah,'' he replied, taken aback by how quickly she was talking. ''So I presume you just walked straight out, you must've been at the wrong party?''  
''Nope, just meant I got a heck of a lot more attention from the guys,'' she smiled, flirting with him.

Meanwhile, Collette walked over from her argument with Fletch. She stood watching them talk, seeing if they would notice, but they didn't. ''Well that was a lovely conversation,'' she started, irritated. ''Maybe you should check the dress code next time,'' she said sarcastically, causing Kirsty to turn around.  
''Oh sorry, I was on a break,'' Kirsty remarked, not meaning one bit of it.  
''Well that break's officially ended,'' Collette replied feistily, leaving Harry stuck in the middle.  
''Right, I'll leave you two ladies to it,'' Harry said, chickening out of the whole argument. He checked a patient quickly, before approaching Fletch. ''What's up with those two?'' he asked, trying to pretend he was never even involved. Fletch smiled, and put down the notes he was carrying.  
''It looks like Collette doesn't approve of the new addition to the team, I suppose,''  
''Can you get them to shut up or something? I was quite enjoying talking to Kirsty, without Collette interfering,'' Harry asked, still looking over at Kirsty. Fletch smiled, sensing what was going on.  
''I'll see what I can do.''

* * *

''Fletch? What is that girl's problem?'' Collette demanded, as Fletch entered the staff room.  
''I honestly don't know what you're talking about,'' he replied, trying to shift the blame on to somebody else. He knew quite well that he had made a mistake employing her, but also knew he had to pretend he had one hundred percent faith in her, as one slip up on her part could cause her, and even him his job, seen as he was already in trouble with Guy. Collette rolled her eyes. She was on to him, and he knew it. She hadn't remembered what a bad liar he was, even after all the years.  
''Don't lie to me Fletch. Not only has she stolen a patients phone, she's had the cheek to answer back to me, and hasn't even apologised. She's trouble, I can smell it, and I'm not going to be happy until she's gone, or at least learns a bit of respect,'' Collette ranted, having lost all respect for the girl. ''She's a threat to the patients help, I can't ignore it!" Fletch sighed, knowing she was right.  
''What do you expect me to do, eh? If I fire her straight away, there's going to be questions asked, no doubt about it. Questions which will more than likely end with me in trouble, or losing my job.''  
Collette stood up, getting more angrier by the minute. ''And questions will also be asked when a patient suffers due to her! Can you please just accept that you're wrong?''  
Fletch grabbed Collette's shoulders, and looked straight at her.  
''Chill. I'll sort it, okay?''


End file.
